Beetle Fangire
The Beetle Fangire appeared in 2009 TV series called Kamen Rider Decade. The Beetle Fangire (ビートルファンガイア Bītoru Fangaia), whose true name was "Atonement of the Garden Divided, the International Dateline" (贖罪の園を分断する、日付変更線 Shokuzai no Sono o Bundan suru, Hizukehenkōsen), was the previous King of the Fangire Race and a member of the Insect Class (インセクトクラス Insekuto Kurasu) Tribe. He was exiled for loving a human woman who gave birth to his half-breed successor, Wataru. Seeing the coexistence and peace between the two races as nothing more than a farce for his son's sake, the Beetle Fangire breaks the peace by attacking humans to gather their Life Energy and reclaim his title, even stealing Kivat from Wataru, proclaiming himself as King of the Fangires as Wataru is too nervous to take the title himself. His actions of removing the law of humans and Fangires living together peacefully to restart past conflicts between the two races provide the motivation for Wataru to step up and truly claim his place as King of the Fangires. In the end, he is weakened by Decade's Kiva Arrow, then fatally wounded by a Dimension Kick/Darkness Moon Break combo. Revealing that he knew of the Fangire's true identity and intent before he dies, to motivate his son to become the King he knows Wataru can be, Tsukasa plays a final violin song for him before the man shatters. In the World of the Rider War, a copy of the Beetle Fangire was created by Super Apollo Geist by combining Fangire (Swallowtail, Moose, Lion, and Rat). This Beetle Fangire is destroyed by Kuuga's Mighty Kick. The Beetle Fangire was one of the monsters in the Space Shocker army which fought a combined force of Kamen Riders, Super Sentai teams and Space Sheriffs as they approached the Genmu Castle. He engaged Space Sheriff Shaider, and was eventually destroyed by his Shaider Blue Flash finisher. The Beetle Fangire was one of Amadum's human-turned monsters in the world within the Magic Stone. He appeared with his friends listening to Amadum's broadcast that the 13 Rider Rings had been stolen. They turned their attention to where the young boy and girl were staying, assuming their intimidating monster forms before Rinko told them to back off. The Beetle Fangire was later part of the group of monsters that tried to capture the boy and girl along with the Rider Rings they were carrying. They ended up fighting Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast, who also intended to take the Rider Rings to prevent the monsters spilling out into the prime world. The boy proceeded to summon Hibiki, Kiva, and Den-O, then Kuuga, Agito, and Blade to fight both the monsters and Wizard and Beast. When the children called to the sky for help, Kouta Kazuraba heard them and appeared in their world as Kamen Rider Gaim. He proceeded to take on all the monsters by himself, finishing them off before introducing himself as Gaim. A revived Beetle Fangire was one of the various past monsters part of the army of Bujin Gaim in the Sengoku Period world of the Bujin Riders. He is destroyed along with the Bakeneko and Musca Zodiarts by Armored Rider Ryugen Kiwi Arms. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Beetles Category:Insects Category:Characters Portrayed by Mansaku Ikeuchi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2009 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Metal Heroes Universe